bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Procreation Calculation
The Procreation Calculation" is the third episode of the twelfth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on October 4, 2018. Summary The Wolowitzes' life gets complicated when Stuart starts bringing his new girlfriend home. Also, Penny and Leonard talk about starting a family while Koothrappali explores an arranged marriage.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/09/the-big-bang-theory-episode-1203.html Extended Plot While partaking in a take-out in Apartment 4A, the Wolowitzes mention that a was for sale in their . The Hofstadters could become their neighbors and become part of the home-owner and crying set. Amy objects and wants Penny and her hubby to be their neighbors. Sheldon doesn’t want to move because he’d have to change all the tags on his . Leonard thinks that they are happy where they are for now. Penny figures that eventually they’ll get a downtown, while Leonard wants something with a yard. Howard wonders how the two of them got married. He has been there watching Leonard wear Penny down. Raj plans to get to know Anu better before they get . Amy questions why he’s letting his family pick a for him. Raj insists that arranged marriages have existed for thousands of years and that they each filled out to see if they are compatible. Raj asks Leonard what Penny’s dream is. ’s dream vacation and that Raj should send then the questionnaire. Howard and Bernadette are quietly reading in their living room though Bernie is really shopping on her which is hidden in her . Stuart shows up with his girlfriend Denise. They had just returned from watching an . Stuart offers to show her his room which Denise quickly accepts. Bernadette asks Howard how he feels about the couple "doing stuff" in his room. Howard doesn’t feel that anything will happened until they both start hearing the song, “ ”. In Apartment 4A, Leonard is doing a great job painting Penny’s . He had put together a lot of while he was growing up. They next received the marriage questionnaire from Raj. Going through it, neither of them have a stated preference. Penny still thinks that she is pretty spiritual since she does . Penny is close to her family, while Leonard wishes that they were farther. On the subject of kids, Leonard wants them and Penny says maybe "someday". On pets, Leonard quips that he did have Sheldon for fifteen years and he only bit him once. At dinner, Raj and Anu they both agree that they know each other really well after having read their questionnaires. Anu then proceeds to order the around. Raj then stumbles and Anu says that he’s not good at . That is why he is having his father set up their marriage. Anu also wants to get married since she is 34 and wants to have kids. She is a and is very ambitious and wants to take over the . They both just want a partner that is nice. When girls break up with Raj they say that he is a nice guy. Anu thinks that she is nice, but wants a guy committed to their relationship. When she learns that his last name is Koothrappali, she asks if how she feels if she doesn’t change her , though she is quite busy because Halley and Michael are making her fall behind in her work. Unfortunately they are cute playing together ruining her reason for being late with her work. Penny mentions that maybe she doesn’t want kids. Bernie objects saying that they are amazing. Penny notes that she is contradicting herself. Bernadette explains that beforehand you don’t think you want them and afterwards you know that you wanted them. Penny knows that she would be a great , but doesn’t feel like she needs kids to feel fulfilled. Bernadette then quips that why would she need kids since she has Leonard. In the cafeteria, Howard asks Raj how his date went and then Raj asks him if he’d like to be his . Howard wants to know why he would marry someone he only met once. Raj feels that they are both nice so why not. Sheldon feels that Raj is doing the right thing bowing to a 3000-year-old authoritarian . Leonard remarks that Sheldon married for . Why does he have to throw that back at him? Howard still thinks that Raj knows nothing about Anu. Raj quotes four facts about her and then storms off. Howard returns home unhappy that Raj is mad at him. Bernadette feels that Penny is also mad at her. The Wolowitzes wonder why their s won’t listen to them since they have a great marriage, great kids, great jobs and a great house. Next “Smooth Operator” starts playing again. Howard takes Bernie’s hand as she starts to . Back in the Hofstadter home, Penny asks Leonard about when she mentioned that they might have kids “someday.” Leonard jumps to the conclusion that she is . “No,” replies Penny several times. She then asks how he feels about not having kids. Ever? Penny doesn’t want to change the great life they have now. Leonard says “Sure,” with no conviction. Then he adds that they couldn’t raise kids in the loft that she never told him about. He tries to leave and says that he isn’t angry, but can’t get the opened. After Leonard leaves he can be heard telling Amy that he’s NOT mad! While driving Sheldon to work, Sheldon is happy that they are having a quiet ride to work. Leonard mentions that Penny doesn’t want to have kids, while Sheldon would rather not talk at all. Leonard didn’t think that he would be in the end of the Hofstadter line. Sheldon then names all five of Leonard's’ s who will continue the family name. Howard approaches Raj who is eating alone in the akw|cafeteria. Raj then asks if he is making a huge mistake having chosen a e w|blueberry muffin. He insists that he is happy with his choice even though Howard’s How|cinnamon roll smells delicious. So Howard splits it with him. Howard ww|apologizes, but wonders why someone who is so mw|romantic would agree to an arranged marriage; however, if Raj is happy, then Howard will fully support him. He then asks Raj if the wedding would be in d.w|India. Maybe. “Oh God,” sighs Howard. Amy storms into Apartment 4A, shouting “What the to get romantic with Bernadette. “Smooth Operator” starts playing again. Howard tries to drown it out with their music, but only wakes up Michael. Howard goes off the take care of the kid. Leonard comes home to Penny working in the . She fixed his favorite meal, an “ ” burger on a plate. They whole "no-kids" issue just took Leonard by surprise. He always thought that he would have kids. There are a lot of things that he imagine that he has never gotten like, a or a working Batmobile. Though another thing he thought he would never have was a wife like Penny. Penny asks if he is sure that that is enough. Sure. Her phone rings and it’s Penny's father calls asking her why he wasn’t getting any grandchildren. Getting drinks from the bar, both Raj’s and Anu’s parents were happy for them. Raj’s parents even spoke to each other. Anu wants to go onto the next step toward a wedding. Themes and erw|flowers? No. Finances and s.w|taxes. That was the theme of Raj’s parents’ rcw|divorce. Raj then wonders if they should get married since he is really a hopeless romantic. Anu seems great, but this was not the story he wants to tell his grandkids. Raj apologizes for wasting her time and walks away. Anu look sad and calls him back. Anu tells him that he would make a great erw|father and that he is tall enough that she can wear s.w|heels. She thinks that that is something worth fighting for. Anu then gets down on her knee and asks Raj to osw|proposal|marry her. He joyfully accepts as the bar breaks into applauds. They kiss though she warns him that she has a uew|tongue ciw|piercing. Well, she’s not that nice. Walking down the , Penny brings up the subject of things Leonard thought he would never have. Penny points to a parked in front of them. Leonard is excited that she had bought him a copy of the 1960’s series Batmobile. “No,” replies Penny several times. The car had been for one day without insurance. Leonard jumps in driving off leaving Penny alone. Then he backs up, asks for to join him and off they go together. Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na......Batman! Credits * Guest starring: ** Kevin Sussman as Stuart Bloom ** Keith Carradine as Wyatt ** Lauren Lapkus as Denise ** Rati Gupta as Anu ** Matt Knudsen as Waiter * Teleplay: Steve Holland, Maria Ferrari & Anthony Del Broccolo * Story: Chuck Lorre, Tara Hernandez & Adam Faberman Notes *'Title Reference:' Reference to Leonard and Penny's decision on whether to start a family, or not. *Taping date: September 5, 2018 *This episode was watched by 12.29 million people with a rating of 2.2 (adults 18-49). *This episode aired in Canada on October 4, 2018. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=595 Critics * Caroline Preece at Den of Geek! - The biggest obstacle for Raj was always going to be his undying belief in romance. This might not be as clinical and alien to him as it is to his Western friends, but its still not his personal dream. Raj is a character who’s always wanted to fall in love, and his realisation that this might never happen is really fascinating to watch not just because an arranged marriage goes against his instincts, but because it’s also a left turn for a show that’s always chosen to treat Raj’s culture as a punchline. He almost walks out on Anu when it emerges that she is far more practical than he is, but - as a big point in her favour - she realises that she might have to do some wooing and gets down on one knee so that they have a story to tell their hypothetical grandchildren. It’s an adorable moment, and one that indicates that these two might just make it to the altar...Honestly, I felt sorry for Penny in this episode, if only because she has to deal with so many terrible friends and family members. The episode ends up coming down on the side of ‘not procreating is a valid choice and one that is ultimately up to the woman’, but it certainly sends some mixed messages getting there. https://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/The_Procreation_Calculation?action=edit * IMDb user reviews https://www.imdb.com/title/tt6674688/reviews?ref_=tt_urv Trivia * Anu will be the girl that Raj's father will arrange for him to date or marry. * Penny seems to consider the idea of not having children. * Wyatt returns in this episode, his last appearance having been "The Conjugal Conjecture". * The possible reason why Raj is going along with this marriage arrangement is because all of his dates don't last long due to his personality. * Penny decides she doesn't want any kids. Leonard was upset at first, but she will respect her wishes. Penny decided to be fun and cool aunt to Howard and Bernadette's niece and nephew or Sheldon and [[]]'s kid or Leonard's niece or nephew. * Penny's father was upset she won't give them a grand kid. * Bernadette was just like Penny, she didn't want children either. That change when she gets pregnant. * Leonard and Penny might move into a loft or a new apartment soon. * Sheldon mentions that Leonard has five nephews (via his sister). Quotes Penny: What if we don't have kids? ---- Anu: Will you marry me? ---- Bernadette: So Penny, we were talking to our neighbours and they're thinking of moving and selling their house. Penny: Really? Why? Howard: Something about babies crying and keeping them up all night, nothing important. You guys should totally take a look at it. Bernadette: Then we could be neighbours. Amy: Wait a minute, what about us? I mean, we're married now. Maybe we want to buy the house next door. Sheldon: Amy, we can't move. I'd have to change all the tags in my underwear. Amy: You can buy new ones. Sheldon: New house, new underwear. What am I, in the Witness Protection Program? ---- Penny: Wow, you really are good at this. Leonard: Well I've spent a lot of time painting D and D miniatures. I know that makes you want to rip my shirt off but wait until your nails are dry. ---- Leonard: Oh it's Raj. He sent us that Indian Marriage Questionnaire. Penny: Ooh, read one. Leonard: Okay, how religious are you? That's easy, both of us not at all. Penny: I wouldn't say not at all. I mean, I am pretty spiritual, I go to Yoga. Leonard: Okay, great. So your churches are Ladies of the Stretchy Pants. Next question: how close are you to your family? Penny: Pretty close. Leonard: I'm going to say not too close, but I'm hoping to get farther. How do you feel about children? Penny: They're okay I guess. I mean, if I saw one I wouldn't throw a rock at it. Leonard: W-why would you throw a rock at a child? Penny: I just said I wouldn't. Gallery Cast8.jpg|Opening photo. TPC-1.jpg TPC-2.jpg TPC-3.jpg TPC-4.jpg TPC-5.jpg TPC-6.jpg TPC-7.jpg TPC-8.jpg Pc1.png Pc2.png Pc70.png Pc71.png PC72.png Pc73.png Pc74.png Pc75.png PC76.png PC77.png Pc78.png Pc79.png Pc80.png Pc81.png Pc82.png Pc83.png Pc84.png Pc85.png Pc86.png Pc87.png Pc88.png Pc89.png Pc90.png Pc91.png Pc92.png Pc93.png Pc94.png Pc95.png Pc96.png Pc97.png Pc98.png Pc99.png Pc100.png Pc101.png Pc102.png Pc103.png Pc104.png Pc105.png Pc106.png Pc107.png Pc108.png Pc100.png Pc109.png Pc110.png Pc111.png Pc112.png Pc113.png Pc114.png Pc115.png Pc116.png Pc117.png Pc118.png Pc119.png Pc120.png Pc121.png Pc122.png Pc123.png Pc124.png Pc125.png Pc126.png PC127.png Pc128.png Pc129.png Pc130.png Pc131.png Pc131A.png Pc132.png Pc133.png Pc134.png Pc135A.png Pc135.png Pc136.png Pc137.png Pc138.png Pc139.png Pc140.png Pc141.png Pc142.png Pc143.png Pc144.png Pc145.png Pc146.png Pc147.png Pc148.png References Category:Future episodes Category:Sheldon and Amy Married Category:Final Season Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Articles With Photos Category:Leonard and Penny Married Category:Howard-Bernadette Married Category:Howard-Bernadette Parents Category:2018 Episodes Category:Penny has a job Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Leonard Category:Penny Category:Lenny Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Shamy Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Howardette Category:Raj Category:Halley Wolowitz Category:Neil Michael Wolowitz Category:Leonard-Penny Married Category:Sheldon-Amy married Category:Raj Talks Without Alcohol Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:The Fowlers Category:Larry Fowler Category:Mrs. Fowler Category:Wyatt Category:Stuart and Denise Category:Raj episodes Category:Discussing having children Category:Anu Category:Raj goes on a date Category:Raj not single Category:Raj has a date Category:Batman